


Sleep

by ThatNeedyZombie



Series: Noncontober [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Husband Hugo Vasquez, Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Noncontober, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Somnophilia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Rhys is having a hard time sleeping since his promotion, so he chose to take a sleeping medication. To be sure he wouldn't wake up too easily, Hugo gives him a higher dose. Why? Well, because Hugo isn't too happy about Rhys being more powerful than him in the company.Important:-Not a native english speaker, sorry in advance.-Please read the TAGS!!-Hugo pretends to love Rhys, BUT that isn't love!!
Relationships: Rhys/Hugo Vasquez, Rhysquez - Relationship
Series: Noncontober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sleep

Rhys fell fast asleep. Soon, the usual sound of his peaceful breathing filled the bedroom much to Hugo’s excitement.

He had waited for this all day. Counted every hour since the moment Rhys brought up the subject of a sleeping medication while they were getting ready for work. The younger man had gotten a promotion, the stress and excitement deprived him from sleep since almost two weeks and he had finally to find a solution. Being tired at work wasn’t good if he wanted to keep his new functions.

Hugo had laughed about how important Rhys was to Hyperion now, and encouraged him to do it. After all, he would be there for his successful husband…

“Rhys? Still awake baby?”

Nothing… Hugo asked a few more times to be sure. He couldn’t afford to be caught. What would be Rhys’ reaction? Just a divorce? He doubted it, not since Rhys had power in the company! And his stupid friends would probably talk against Hugo, they still didn’t like him even though Rhys and Hugo always seemed so happy together. _Seemed_. 

Hugo _loved_ Rhys. He really did! Wouldn’t have deal with his arrogance and caprices otherwise. But he felt mad for everything Rhys could get without doing effort. All the promotions he had won only because his pretty face and ass, the event he was invited to, the important meetings... But luckily for _them_ , Hugo had found a way to let go of his frustration.

He fixed Rhys’ calm face as he slept in his arms. No doubt the princess was sleeping and wouldn’t wake up until late in the morning.

With the tip of his fingers, he traced Rhys’ lips and pulled him into a floppy kiss. Rhys didn’t follow, his mouth vulnerable to the assaults of Hugo’s tongue. 

Mint entered Hugo’s mouth as he kept fucking Rhys’ open lips.

“You taste even better like that…” He commented before nibbling into Rhys’ neck. Eager, Hugo moved Rhys’ flesh hand and placed it on his erection. Having that hot body for himself had been enough for Hugo to be hard. As he usually only sleeps with his underwear on, getting undressed only took Hugo a minute.

Kissing Rhys near his port, he placed the fingers around his cock and started to jerk off.

Under the younger man’s breathe, he moaned. “For once a decent hand job… You would never be able to do that awake, always using your stupid cybernetic hand…”

He could've come like that, but that wasn’t enough to punish Rhys. That night was all about taking everything…

Hands shaking, he moved Rhys legs to have them spread over his right leg. It felt like having a giant doll on him. An easy to manhandle doll with holes he wanted to fuck as hard as he could. His dream was for Rhys to always be like that, obedient, ready to be fucked, and of course, he would stay at home and nicely wait for Hugo to come back from work. More of a fantasy. Something he could partially do that night.

His hands rubbed Rhys’ thighs and then, the part of his ass he could reach. It felt hot between his legs.

“I think you would be into it… You’ve always been a whore, everybody knows that. Being fucked in your sleep must be one of your kinks…”

To this, Hugo moved his hand and rubbed Rhys’ cock. He touched him softly, his second hand teasing one of Rhys’ nipple. An intense wave of pleasure coursed through his body and made him groan in the dark. This was too perfect. His wet dream about to be realized with the one he had always wanted to do it to.

Hugo Vasquez moved to have Rhys’ underneath him, as the pretty boy should always be.

Back at assaulting the mouth, Hugo started to move as if was already fucking his husband.

“Next time I’ll force my cock in there, Rhys. Do you agree?”

No answer, Rhys wasn’t even breathing louder. Perfect… To Hugo, this was an agreement.

“See? I knew I would find a way for us both to get what we want.” He kissed him gentle. “That unpleasant power imbalance between use is soon to be erased, and as usual all you’ve to do is spreading your legs.” 

Slowly, Hugo pulled Rhys’ pants down. The soft cock of his husband made his heart skip a bit. Rhys had always looked wonderful naked but like this, innocent and peaceful, it gave a new enhancement to his magnificent body. He touched him there, loving to feel Rhys at his most vulnerable state. It wasn’t the first time Hugo watched Rhys sleep naked, or he masturbated while doing it. He also once touched his husband’s cock and came next to him, but this time… The experience was already so much better.

He rubbed his cock on Rhys’ smaller one, smiling at their seize difference.

“A real man should be in charge in this house.”

He took the lube he had left under his pillow and pressed a first finger. As expected, the little slut opened his legs at the contact and whimpered something incomprehensible. He was far in his dream, probably imagining to be fucked by their CEO. Hugo pressed a second finger at the thought and worked Rhys open, or at least as much as he judged too. If Rhys felt pain in the morning, that would be a nice bonus. The naïve husband would never imagine Hugo doing that to him.

With a firm hand, he guided his cock to Rhys’ entrance and started to thrust immediately. He thought about going just a little be slower, thought about giving Rhys more fingers as he penetrated him but why losing time when selfish sex was his favorite?

He froze when Rhys whimpered in pain as his massive cock was halfway inside him. 

Heart beating fast, Hugo waited almost a minute before going back at it. Rhys wasn’t used to that kind of drugs. He couldn’t wake up. Plus… Hugo had been smart enough to give Rhys a bigger dose than necessary.

A smile appeared on Hugo’s face as Rhys whined. A part of him liked to think of Rhys’ expression if he wakened up as a cock was brutally forced inside him. Would he scream? Or stay silent and wait for it to stop. At that thought, Hugo slammed inside with a groan. He held Rhys’ legs up in the air, the warmness of the soft skin under his thick fingers.

Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. That was the best sex he ever had in his life! His hairy torso pressed against the thin layer of Rhys’ pajama shirt, his hands solidly placed on the thighs to force them up, and his cock thrusting harder inside his poor sleeping husband and the plaintive sounds coming from Rhys' half open mouth... This was everything he had ever wanted. 

Rhys’ tightness made him sees stars. The noises he made stopped matter as he fucked his way inside Rhys. He reached his orgasm furiously, rutting until he came balls deep inside Rhys. He filled him not only with cock but his hot load of cum.

Teeth marked the thin flesh of his lips as he bit himself to restrain himself from screaming in pleasure.

A long minute, he stayed there. Pleased with what he had just done to the point of giggling. He had taken his revenge. Once he recovered enough strength to move, he pulled out and watched his cum dripped from Rhys. It looked pretty. Just like Hugo had expected it.

He cleaned the mess, now showing a twisted kind of affection as he proceeded gently and soothed Rhys' whimpers in discomfort. Rhys’ pajamas back on, he took him in his arms and kissed him one last time with the promise it would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good hehe


End file.
